Magic in the Lab
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Hank and Bobby make their own special form of magic in Hank's laboratory. Slash.


Title: "Magic in the Lab"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R due to sexual content  
Summary: Hank and Bobby make their own special form of magic in Hank's laboratory.  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count: 638  
Challenge: The Ficcers Unite Disney/Marvel challenge for 5-31-10 to write a fic including a food, along with your recipe for the food, and to make the fic 100, 200, or 500 words exactly if choosing to drabbleize  
Disclaimer: Dr. Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, Robert "Iceman" Drake, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Bobby strolled into the lab with a cheery smile that turned perplexed when he heard the gratified noises coming from his boyfriend. "Hank?"

Beast turned around and looked up with a sugary glaze glistening on his furry, blue lips. Bobby's fingers thrilled as he reached up and wiped the frosting off of his lover's sticky, soft mouth. His tongue flicked out of his mouth as he licked the frosting slowly off of his fingers. "Mmm! That's delicious! What is it?"

"My latest creation," Hank purred, and for just a second, Bobby saw him with a swishing tail. His grin filled his handsome face as he took one of the rolls off of the tray Hank held and ate it. "That's so good!" He moaned in ecstasy. It had been a long time since he'd tasted anything so good with the exception of Hank's sweetness.

Between the two men, the whole plate was swiftly devoured. "More?" Bobby asked hopefully when all the sweet rolls were gone. His brown eyes met Hank's baby blues as he gave him his best puppy dog expression.

"Robert, my dearest darling," Hank mused, his words rolling with the satisfied purr that surged up his throat, "I shudder to think of the quantity of sugar we've just consumed . . . "

"Pleeease?" Bobby pouted seductively, his bottom lip jutting out just a bit.

"You shall be leapfrogging off all four walls of my laboratory and the ceiling also, beloved . . . You would keep me from my work . . . " Hank playfully returned his pout.

"Always," Bobby admitted with a playful wink and mischievous grin. His brown eyes sparkled as he closed the distance between them in a single step and brushed his body up against Hank's. He leaned up on the tips of his toes, wrapped his arms around him, rubbed his face against his, and nestled deeply into his soft, blue fur. He did so love the feeling of Hank's fur, but certainly not more than the man himself!

"There are other ways I could distract you from your work," he murmured. He could already feel Hank rising to his touch and cradled his manhood as it thrust eagerly against his blue shorts. It would be so easy to take those shorts off right now and simply have his way with the man he loved, but it was much more fun to play with him. He brushed his lips across his fuzzy cheek. "A million ways spring to mind already . . . "

He leaned closer, bringing his face to within an inch of Hank's, and softly kissed him. His eyes gazed up into his baby blues, and his voice whispered against his lips when he spoke again. "Just think about what that sugar rush will do for us in the bedroom, my hot, furry Beastie." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he gave Hank a huge grin. "I might actually keep up with your stamina for once!"

"Mrow!" A cry of excitement escaped Hank's refined self. He blushed a darker shade of blue even as his eyes and face remained lit up at that thought. "In that case," he announced eagerly, "allow me to recall that recipe, and I shall have created us a dozen more of those magical crescents puffs in a scant matter of nanoseconds!" His fangs sparkled in the light as he gazed hungrily at the temptation that was his beloved Bobby. "And then you shall be mine!"

"No," Bobby countered, "you shall be mine!" Hank had moved away to start preparing their next round of snacks, but Bobby wrapped his arms around him once more, pulled him back to him, and nibbled his ear. Hank growled lustfully, whirled around, swiftly lifted Bobby up onto the nearest counter, and began devouring his love with his hot and ready mouth.

**The End**

Magic Marshmallow Crescent Puffs

Servings: 16 puffs

Puffs  
1/4 cup sugar  
2 Tablespoons flour  
1 teaspoon cinnamon  
2 (8 oz.) cans crescent rolls  
16 large marshmallows  
1/4 cup butter, melted

Glaze  
1/2 cup powdered sugar  
1/2 teaspoon vanilla  
3 Tablespoons milk

1. Heat oven to 350 F. Spray 16 muffin cups with nonstick cooking spray. In a small bowl, combine the sugar, flour, and cinnamon.

2. Seperate the crescent rolls into 16 triangles.

3. Dip 1 marshmallow in butter; roll it in the sugar mixture. Place the marshmallow on the shortest side of the triangle. Roll it up, starting at the shortest side of the triangle and rolling to the opposite point. Completely cover the marshmallow with the dough, firmly pinching the edges to seal it. Dip 1 end in the remaining butter; place it butter side down in sprayed muffin cup. Repeat with remaining marshmallows.

4. Bake for 12 to 15 min or until golden brown. (Place foil or cookie sheet on rack below muffin cups to guard against spills.) Remove from oven; cool 1 min.

5. Remove puffs from muffin cups. In a small bowl, blend the powdered sugar, vanilla, and milk. Drizzle sugar mixture over the warm rolls.

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Disney/Marvel challenges are posted on Mondays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
